Plot Bunnies
by KazamaKurama
Summary: Just random plot bunnies that may or may not turn into future fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Random drabbles are all these really are. Just ideas floating around in my head the past few months - they could potentially turn into fics.

This one: In which Naruto goes back in time, having lost everything, (no Sasuke), and is willing to do what it takes to save Konoha this time around.

* * *

"Will this really work?" It had to work. Naruto needed it to work. There was _nothing_ left, _no one_ left. He had _nothing_ if this didn't work.

 **"Of course it will! Just trust me, Kit. Have I lead you astray before?"** Kurama's voice was a warm presence in his mind. The fox demon was the only constant that Naruto had in his life. Without the demon with him during the war, Naruto knew for a fact that he would have given up long ago.

It took **days** to get ready. He had long ago lost his Leaf headband, yet had managed to keep his ANBU gear in tact. The standard silver vest was gone, yet he had on the black shirt and black pants that were given to every ANBU operative. His tattoo was on his shoulder, and it pained him as he remembered Kakashi-sensei. A kunai pouch was secured to his left thigh, and he checked and double checked his weapons. Once Naruto was sure he had more weapons than he probably needed, he got to work.  
The seal he worked on was **old.** It was unlike anything he had ever come across as a Seal Master, complex and _beautiful._ It required blood. For a week, Naruto bled himself and used his blood for the seal, ignoring Kurama's warnings to be careful. This _needed_ to be done. Finally, it was.

Two and a half years of _war,_ of watching his comrades _dying_ at his feet, and he could **save** them. He was ready. Activating the seal was a delicate process. It physically drained Naruto of his chakra, until he was pouring Kurama's chakra into it. He could hear Kurama yelling at him in the back of his head before-

His world went white.

* * *

He awoke in a battle zone. An Iwa Shinobi attacked, and it was only years of honed reflexes that gave him the edge. He didn't hesitate to slit the shinobi's throat, and Naruto was up and running, taking down yet another shinobi. _"Out of one war, dropped into another,"_ he thought bitterly, dodging a flurry of shuriken thrown towards him.

Dropping onto a tree, Naruto reigned in on his emotions and took the squad of enemy shinobi out. It was quick, brutal, and he was left standing in the middle of a blood bath, crimson dripping down the kunai he held in his right hand. He recognized the village symbols on their headbands, quickly gathered that he was in the Third War, and steeled himself. Now wasn't the time for rest. Spreading out his senses, he honed in on a chakra signature like a ninkin and took off into the forest, concealing his own chakra down, clamping onto it, despite how desperately it tried to get free in the wake of the bloodbath.

A feral smile came to his face as he dropped down directly onto the front lines, saw the leaf and Iwa shinobi fighting. Immediately attacking an Iwa shinobi, slitting the man's throat after pulling him off of a leaf shinobi, he ignored the looks he received from both enemy and allies alike, and set to attacking the Iwa shinobi. He was _finally_ home, and _nothing_ was going to stop him from protecting Konoha again.

* * *

"Captain! Who is that?!" Shikaku Nara stared at the blond on the battlefield, the Nara watching as the unidentified boy took down one enemy after another. Had he not been on Namikaze's squad, he would have mistaken the other blond for his Captain. A few other's on the front lines looked towards their Captain, as if expecting the man to have the answers. They had expected to die when coming out into this war. However, _this,_ an unknown subject taking down their enemy? It was **not** what they had expected at all.


	2. Mafia AU Plot Bunny

AN: I love AU's, if you guys haven't guessed by now. This one could either be MinaNaru or SasuNaru - it really depends on how it develops. I forgot to post in the first plot bunny, I'm open to these becoming roleplays as well. Also - My Skype is Glxdenkit. Just send Waves && Wind if you guys add me. I love interacting with people and throwing around ideas!

* * *

The one in which Naruto was switched at birth the night he was born - Kushina died, and in one night, Minato lost everything. Naruto was raised in an orphanage, grew up mostly on the streets, getting involved with the Uchiha mafia. Becoming best friends with Uchiha Sasuke, he got out of the mafia life and tries to live as an author while working at a restaurant. At current, Naruto is nineteen years old.

Minato didn't have it so easy. He and Kushina were married right out of high school. Two young lovers, both eighteen years old, excited to have a family. Only to have it ripped apart in one night. Driven by the death of his wife, and the supposed death of his son, he became ruthless. Building his empire, ruling over Konoha with an iron fist, he owns the city. Fate is a tricky thing, however. Suddenly, he has the chance to have back what he lost all those years ago - and he's not about to let Naruto slip through his fingers again.

If you didn't guess already, the Uchiha and Namikaze Mafia groups are enemies.

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap._ The constant noise filled the silence of the apartment, words darting across the screen of the computer.

 _"I'll bring you back to Konoha, even if I have to break every bone in your body-"_

The sound of an alarm going off broke Naruto out of his current state of mind. He glanced at the clock, and sighed, turning back to his computer. Saving what he had so far was his best option. After work, he would be able to finish up the rest of the chapter and send it to his editor. When he'd decided to become a writer, Naruto had no idea just how hard it would be. Staying up late hours, spending most of his free time on his stories- it was difficult work, but he was managing it. His first book would be published within a few months, after he finished with the story. His editor thought highly of his work, encouraging him to take his time and come up with more ideas.

His morning routine was rather simple. Wake up around 6AM, spend the morning drinking some coffee and working on his book. Then, at 10AM, he would shower, and head to work. The job he'd gotten wasn't exactly exciting- it was just a simple position as a waiter, but it was at one of the most high end restaurants in Konoha. The hours were long, but the pay was good enough that Naruto could keep up with rent in his apartment and buy enough groceries. Plus, if the guests were in a kind mood, sometimes he would receive a nice tip.

It took him ten minutes to shower, a few minutes to eat some toast for breakfast, and within twenty minutes, Naruto was riding the bus on his way to work. As he stepped into the restaurant, already dressed in the black slacks and white button up shirt, Naruto glanced at the clock. 11AM. He still had an eight hour shift ahead of him.

* * *

"Minato-sensei, I think you'll find that this restaurant is worth visiting," Kakashi glanced over at his long time friend, wondering how he would react. Just a few weeks ago, Kakashi himself had visited the restaurant and a sight inside had made him pause. His waiter had looked _exactly_ like Namikaze Minato, too much like the man to pass off as it being a coincidence. When he'd heard the boy's name though - _Uzumaki Naruto_ \- it had cemented his suspicions. The past few weeks, Kakashi had been coming back to this restaurant, keeping an eye on the boy. He'd learned what he could about the blonde's life, which wasn't all that much. In and out of orphanages since he was born, finally adopted by one Umino Iruka, he'd graduated with rather good scores from high school. Now living alone in an apartment, the boy was an aspiring writer.

Opening the door to the restaurant, Kakashi easily caught sight of the familiar blonde boy, watching as he carried a tray full of food to a table full of people. He stayed silent as he watched the boy suddenly bump into another waiter, who wasn't paying much attention, and inevitably fall. The crash of the plates being broken all over the floor caught the attention of nearly everyone in the restaurant and the poor boy looked horrified as an exasperated man stormed over, yelling out the name, **_"Uzumaki Naruto!"_**

Yes, Kakashi had a feeling that Minato would enjoy this little surprise.


	3. Possible Fanfic?

**_"If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together."  
_**

It had all gone so wrong. Just so, so fucking wrong.

That night was suppose to be happy. The best night of his life. His son was going to be born. Mikoto had been there for Kushina, two best friends who loved each other as much as anyone could.

Minato thought he had prepared for everything. He had plans one through ten in the back of his mind, A through Z as back ups. "Focus on the seal," he'd told himself, _"Mikoto will take care of Kushina."_ So he'd done that. Had been the Yondaime, just for a little longer, up until he heard his son crying as he came into the world.

Minato was only human. He couldn't have prepared for the Sandaimes wife dying along with her assistant. Oh, Mikoto _had tried,_ she had _tried_ to get Naruto freed. Had managed it, while Minato stood there, struggling to keep the Kyuubi inside. Hostage, both Naruto and Mikoto were Hostages. He'd wondered how Fugaku had felt, having to watch this man - _Obito, his own blood, Minato's own student_ \- hold his wife hostage.

Mikoto had almost gotten away, but Obito had - He'd put an end to her life, just for trying to protect Naruto.

It was all a blur after that. Minato subdued Obito. Fugaku had done his own part, perhaps the biggest - used those eyes to subdue the Kyuubi, had kept a better face than Minato had while Minato sealed the demon into both himself and his son.

They'd both carried their wives to the hospital.

Itachi's face had broken his heart. _Never again_ would the boy see his mother. _Never again,_ because she'd given _her life_ to save Minato's own son. Sasuke wouldn't know his mother. Neither would Naruto.

Weeks passed by. More and more often, Minato found himself going to the Uchiha compound. Having dinners, at Fugaku's insistence. Itachi was there, always there, and Minato idly wondered if this was some kind of punishment.

 _"Look at what you **broke**. Mikoto isn't here anymore. Kushina's laughter will never fill this house when she comes to visit."_

Did Fugaku blame him? Did Itachi? Would Sasuke, when he was old enough to understand why his mother wasn't there?

 _"Don't. Just. Stop it. Stop looking at me like that,"_ Minato wants to tell the villagers. Did they know? Were they so ignorant to think that he was really as good as they wanted to believe? Minato wasn't a saint. He wasn't a _good man_. He wasn't a _good person._ Why didn't they see that?

 _"You did the best you could,"_ Fugaku tells him.

 _"It wasn't enough,"_ Minato says. He couldn't even offer apologies.

Apologies don't bring the dead back to life.


End file.
